Conventionally, base station devices used in carrier radio communication have processing cards that perform signal processing related to call processes. Each of the processing cards can perform signal processing related to a plurality of call processes. When allocating calls to each of the processing cards, a base station device allocates, in a concentrated manner, the call processes to processing cards in a minimum number of cards. Consequently, the base station devices can make the power supply of the processing card in which the call process is not allocated off and can suppress electrical power consumption.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2004-235969    Patent Document 2: Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2009-060171    Patent Document 3: Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2003-347985    Patent Document 4: Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2007-134840
In recent years, M2M (Machine to Machine, hereinafter, referred to as M2M communication) indicating that machines autonomously perform communication is becoming widely used and, in also the field of radio communication, terminals that perform M2M communication are increased. Because an amount of data is small in a call of the M2M communication (hereinafter, referred to as an M2M call), a call process itself in a processing card ends in a short time. However, M2M calls are often simultaneously requested from a lot of terminals. Thus, after a lot of M2M calls are simultaneously allocated to processing cards and the processing cards are occupied by the M2M calls, each of the call processes ends in a short time.
Here, if a base station device allocates calls to processing cards without distinguishing M2M calls from general calls, there may be a case in which, processing cards are started up one after another and, after the end of the call processes of the M2M calls in a plurality of processing cards, the call processes of the general calls are continued. Consequently, in a conventional technology, with a method of suppressing electrical power consumed in base station devices, there is a problem in that, in a plurality of processing cards, the power supply is not able to be shut off because call processes of the general calls are continued and it is difficult to reduce the electrical power consumed in a base station device.